


Let's Get This [Detention]

by gaywrongs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, im so soft for 2jin, jinsoul is a clumsy fukboi who flirts with everyone, squint a bit for lipsoul hyewon chuuves, they're not even my favs in loona @hyewon but i cant stop thinking about them so voila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywrongs/pseuds/gaywrongs
Summary: The best thing about loving Heejin was the food.Or,Hyunjin is an utter doofus jock, and so in love with Heejin. She also has detention. No thanks to Jinsoul.





	Let's Get This [Detention]

**Author's Note:**

> I have two midterms to study for, and yet here I am at two AM once again. We gotta feed the 2jination because Hyunjin would leave us all starving otherwise.

The best thing about loving Heejin was the food.

Seriously. Whatever mood Hyunjin found herself in, it always included the desire for food. And Heejin knew that. And somehow, she always had food on hand, whether it be a granola bar as a quick pick-me-up after a long practice, or a late night pizza run when insomnia hit.

“Not fair,” Hyunjin, always short on words but never complaints, grouched one morning before school. “Don’t wanna go to detention today.”

“That’s your fault for listening to Jinsoul.” Heejin was unamused. “You shouldn’t have jumped into the pool after hours, idiot.”

Hyunjin grunted. It had been a long, long practice. Sure, she was one of the fastest athletes in the county, and her stamina could challenge that of that iconic senior dancer, Yves, but that didn’t mean she never got tired. It wasn’t fair that her basketball coach was basically an android with how she didn’t seem to have normally functioning lungs that eventually grew tired. Or feelings of sympathy for her worn athletes. With her stupid pink hair. When Jinsoul had suggested she join her after her own swim practice, her brain instantly highlighted the bright blue expanse, and her burning limbs carried her at a run and a leap and a cannonball, right into cool relief.

Unfortunately, the relief did not last long. Hyunjin’s practice had run far overtime, and the pool was technically closed by then. Jinsoul had gotten them both drinks in the time it took Hyunjin to trudge across campus to the pool side. She sipped from one as the pool attendant rushed out, shouting at the confused Hyunjin.

She sipped from the other as Hyunjin clambered out, gym shorts and jersey clinging to her built frame, glare reminding her of an angry, half-drowned kitten.

“Nice! I got detention for making out with Lip in the principal’s office. We can be detention buddies!”

Heejin poked her stomach, bringing her back to the present. “Stop scowling. You know you’re the only one to blame. I know you’re thinking about beating up Jinsoul.”

Hyunjin crossed her arms, about to protest, but Heejin’s arched eyebrow made her eat her words with a huff. Hyunjin began stomping through their school entrance.

“I was hot,” She muttered in her defense instead.

“Who’s hot?”

Hyunjin felt rather than saw Choerry run into her. Rather, she heard Choerry’s overly-cheerful voice from behind her, and felt Heejin push close against her from the side.

“Senior Haseul. Did you see her new short haircut?” Heejin said, voice full of awe.

Hyunjin side-eyed the two of them, Choerry’s face squished against Heejin’s, and Heejin’s thusly squished against Hyunjin’s. She wasn’t sure which too-close face she disliked more to see at the moment.

Choerry squealed. “You’re so right! I’m friends with her little sister! You know Yeojin, the freshman? She told me Haseul had to cut it because Yeojin accidentally burned the tips when she was --”

“Isn't your class somewhere around here, Choerry?” Hyunjin said blankly. To her relief, Choerry disentangled herself from Heejin, and shot off down the hallway.

“You’re right, thanks! Jeong told me I’d get detention if I was late one more time. Wouldn’t want to spend time with the losers in there!” She waved and spun into the growing crowd of students, disappearing as quickly as she had appeared.

Hyunjin scowled and shuffled on autopilot down the hall towards her own class. Haseul looked good, sure, but she wasn’t like… hot. Definitely not Heejin’s type. Right? She harrumphed to herself.

“Hyun, this is your class.”

Hyunjin stopped abruptly, looking up at the door in surprise. Some of her classmates brushed past in annoyance. Before she could turn to look at Heejin, she felt a piece of bread shove against her lips.

“I got some of your favourite from the store after school yesterday. Eat. I know you skipped breakfast.” Heejin watched her with narrowed eyes until she opened her mouth and accepted the sweet, perfect goodness. Her stomach growled as if it knew it was about to be tended to with the food of the gods. Oh, Hyunjin loved food. She let Heejin feed her another piece before the rest of the package was shoved into her hand, and a quick kiss was planted on her cheek. Her chewing halted.

Heejin moved away down the hall to her own class. She turned on her heel to flash a cheeky, but genuine, smile back at Hyunjin. “And for the record, I think you’re hot too!” She turned again and skipped off.

Hyunjin remained frozen in the hallway, staring after her, until Olivia wolf-whistled in her ear. She hissed and swatted her away.

“Shut up! I know you think Gowon’s hot.”

Olivia followed her inside their class, her normally small voice now loud in protest. “I do not think Gowon’s hot!”

“You don’t think Gowon’s hot? Man, now I gotta tell her she should stop flirting with a lost cause.” Chuu, her normally loud voice now even louder in disbelief, shook her head from the other side of the classroom.

“W-what?!”

Hyunjin spent half of her morning in complete amusement over Olivia’s crush and Chuu’s awful attempts at playing matchmaker. She left her second class with a smile on her face. It soon melted away at the sight of a certain blonde down the hall, who was leaning against the water fountains and chatting up senior Haseul and her new hair. Hyunjin clenched the empty plastic wrapping in her hand and stealthily inched her way over through the mass of students on their way to their third class of the day.

“...And they were like, ‘There’s no way you can do a 360 varial kickflip over those safety cones by the boy’s bathroom,’ so you know what I did?”

“A 360 varial kickflip over the cones?”

“No, I actually tripped over a rock on my way over there. I had to get four stitches --”

Hyunjin cleared her throat. Haseul turned at the interruption and smiled at her. Hyunjin was glad to see a look of terror pass over Jinsoul’s face.

“Jinsoul. Can we talk?” Hyunjin made sure her sharp canine teeth glinted as well as they could in the poor school budget hallway lighting.

“Can’t sorry I have to go immediately I like your hair Haseul we should catch up sometime other than right now bye!” Jinsoul tore away from the two. Hyunjin watched her go with a look of triumph. The feeling diminished as soon as another person walked up to them.

“Hey guys, I thought I saw Jinsoul over here. You know her, right?” Kim Lip looked, if possible, even more dangerously irritated than Hyunjin felt.

“Unfortunately,” Hyunjin growled. Immediately after, her stomach did the same. There had only been one piece of bread. She looked sadly at the empty packet in her hand. She’d have to ask Heejin to bring more tomorrow.

Lip appraised her grimly. “You the friend she put in detention too?”

Hyunjin nodded once.

Haseul’s face turned from confused to bright. She did look good with her new hair.

“Oh, I’m overseeing detention today! I guess I’ll see you all later?”

But hot? Nah.

Hyunjin turned to find her next class. The bell rang. Her stomach growled as she tossed her sorry wrapper away. Would she survive until lunchtime?

“Late again, Ms. Kim? Detention tomorrow.”

She would not survive until lunchtime. Her stomach made one tiny sound of sorrow before Hyunjin dissociated, hopefully until class was over.

“Hey. Idiot. Come on, stop zoning out, it’s your favourite period.”

She must be hallucinating now. Heejin, her shining angel, the last thing she would see before she died of starvation. She tried to move her mouth, but nothing except a low groan of suffering came out. How prolonged and painful a death! How sad it was, that Hyunjin would die before she got to tell Heejin one last time that—

A lunchbox clunked down hard on her desk.

“I love food,” Hyunjin sighed in relief. Lunchtime had finally arrived.

Heejin snorted, unimpressed, but with a fond smile. “I know.” She snatched the lunchbox away before Hyunjin could dig in right there, in front of her equally unimpressed teacher. Hyunjin was dismayed. It was only because she was dying of hunger that Heejin could do this to her, to her! Point guard Hyunjin, track star of the decade, MVP captain and unmatched in reflexes and swiftness—

“Nuh uh. I woke up early to make this lunchbox. You’re eating it outside with me and the others.” Heejin held Hyunjin’s life source behind her back. “Come on, Hyun. Let Mr. Jeong eat in peace.” Hyunjin had no choice but to chase after the love of her life. That lunchbox. She made a dive for it, but her hand found Heejin’s instead. She supposed she’d have to settle for the moment.

“Don’t forget your detention tomorrow, Ms. Kim,” He called on the way out, flashing Heejin a grateful smile.

Heejin returned it, but as soon as they were out of sight, her winning grin transformed into a scowl. On her, it looked like a bunny trying to act threatening. Which was to say, not threatening at all. Cute, in fact. Hyunjin couldn’t help but grin goofily.

“What did you do to get _more_ detention? And why are you grinning like that?” Heejin used Hyunjin’s own hand to punch herself in her already suffering gut.

“Was late.” Hyunjin gently pushed their hands back until they were moving a loose strand of hair away from Heejin’s face. “You’re cute.”

Heejin masked her blush with a swipe at Hyunjin with the lunchbox. Hyunjin took the golden opportunity and snatched it from her with her free hand.

“Hey!”

“Come on let’s eat!” Hyunjin dashed off towards the football field bleachers, already tasting whatever meal Heejin had made. She looked back dubiously, rethinking, before realizing she had left the other girl in the dust. She ran back and grabbed her hand, tugging her along.

“You really only move for food, don’t you?” Heejin let herself be yanked forward.

“You didn’t really wake up early to make this, did you?” Hyunjin countered. She grinned again, because she didn’t have to look to know that Heejin was pouting. She looked anyway.

“Well, I woke up early to wake my mom up early to make it!”

“Don’t worry,” Hyunjin said, rounding the freshmen lockers and busting out of the double doors into daylight. “I like not getting food poisoning.” She let go of Heejin’s hand to avoid another swat. Laughing, they chased each other all the way out to the football field and up the bleachers to the very top right corner, where Ryujin, Olivia, Choerry, and a few others were already settled.

“...But like, she keeps sending me mixed signals! I don’t know if she’s ignoring me on purpose, or what!”

Hyunjin tuned out Olivia’s rant to happily dig into the lunchbox Heejin had “made” for her. Oh, blessed day. There were the little rice balls with the cute seaweed decorations. She always complained that they were tacky, but she knew Heejin knew that she really thought they were cute. One looked like a cat, another looked like a bunny… Hyunjin happily plucked the bunny up first.

“She likes you. It’s a fact, bro.”

Olivia let out a little whine, her own lunch left pretty much untouched. Hyunjin eyed the sandwich that had only two bites taken out of it. Heejin reached over and snatched the cat rice ball from under her nose, taking a large bite. She caught Hyunjin’s eye and stuck her tongue out at her. If it were anyone else, Hyunjin would have jumped them. Instead, she leaned in slowly, closer and closer to Heejin’s offending lips. She watched with satisfaction as Heejin’s eyes widened.

“But how do I _know_? How do you know when someone likes you?”

“Maybe 2jin over here can tell us.”

They both froze. With everyone’s amused eyes on them, and Heejin’s panicked attention anywhere but her, she took her chance and snatched the cat rice ball right out of Heejin’s hand.

“Tell you what?” Heejin stuttered.

“How do you know when someone is completely, utterly, grossly in love with you?” Choerry batted her eyelashes and grasped her hands together dramatically, for their benefit as much as for Olivia’s.

Heejin tried to snatch the rice ball back. Hyunjin wasn’t the fastest athlete at school for nothing.

“No idea,” Heejin scowled, defeated.

Hyunjin bit the cat’s head off triumphantly. “Yeah. No idea. Oli, are you going to finish that?”

After the conversation had moved on, something about Yves modeling for one of Chuu’s photoshoots and it turning out more risque than planned, Hyunjin made sure to feed Heejin the rest. She figured she already had the bunny. And Olivia’s lunch. And a bit of Ryujin’s.

Heejin slipped a packet of trail mix in her hand before they separated for class with strict orders to save it for detention. Hyunjin clutched onto that packet like a life preserver as the rest of her classes flew by, and she neared what was sure to be one of the worst experiences of her life.

It was with heavy steps that the normally swift-footed girl made her way over to the classroom designated for detention once the final bell rang. The door was propped open with a wastebasket. Hyunjin could see a whole half of an apple left to rot inside of it. What a waste. She couldn’t possibly hate this more.

She shouldered her way inside, and was reminded of how exactly she could hate this more.

“Ayy, Hyunjinnie! Glad you could make it!” Jinsoul beamed at her from one corner of the room.

“Jinsoul, shut up.” Lip glowered from the directly opposite corner. Jinsoul shrugged and patted the desk beside her. Hyunjin made the executive decision to sit elsewhere.

Haseul cleared her throat from the front of the room. “Well, it looks like all of you are here, but let me call roll just for propriety’s sake.” Hyunjin sank low in her chair with a huff, avoiding eye contact with everyone. She needed to survive an hour. Just one.

“Jung Jinsoul?”

“My friends call me Soul, but you can call me babe.”

“...Right. Kim Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin groaned.

“Okay. Kim Lip?”

“Unfortunately, here.”

“And Park Gowon?”

Now this was interesting. She hadn’t even noticed the object of Olivia’s affections here. What could pretty princess, apple of everyone’s eye Gowon be doing in detention?

“Yo, Wonnie!” Jinsoul also took notice of the girl, who upon closer inspection, appeared to be muttering angrily to herself. “What are you in for?”

If Lip’s and Hyunjin’s demeanors were annoyed, Gowon’s was downright murderous.

“I beat up a man twice my size, I had a dance battle on the roof, and I plan to annihilate one Jung Jinsoul. Only one of those is a lie. Guess which one.”

Jinsoul blinked, and then genuinely began to try and reason out which one was the lie.

“You ruined her plan to confess to Olivia.” Lip facepalmed. “Remember today, when you were flirting with Yves and you tripped over your own feet and knocked someone over?”

Jinsoul screwed her face up, trying to recall. “I stepped on her flowers?” She called out to Gowon. “I stepped on your flowers, didn’t I? They were really pretty!”

“Are you all in here because of Jinsoul?” Haseul wondered in something close to amazement.

“She coerced me into breaking the law,” Hyunjin offered, which was sort of not a full lie.

“She got us caught kissing in the principal’s office,” Lip said.

Jinsoul’s face brightened as she swiveled in her seat to look at Lip. “Oh yeah, that was fun! We should totally do that again.”

The tips of Lip’s ears went crimson, out of anger or embarrassment, Hyunjin couldn’t tell. Gowon refused to share how her failed confession resulted in detention, tiny fists balled on her desk. Hyunjin decided to look back at the less threatening girl in the back. Lip merely pulled out a textbook from her bag and shoved a pair of headphones on.

“Ah, sorry, there’s no listening to music during detention. No electronics. Just studying, and minimal talking.” Haseul took a seat at a student’s desk facing them up front. Lip stared, aghast, between Haseul and Jinsoul, almost begging the oldest for mercy. Hyunjin stared at the tips of Haseul’s hair. Should she cut hers? Would Heejin think she was hot like Haseul? Her stomach whined, and she came to her senses. She pulled out the trail mix and eagerly tore the bag open.

“And no eating.”

Hyunjin’s world came crashing down with Haseul’s sympathetic words. Nothing could be worse than this. No food? No sustenance? How was she to survive with Jinsoul’s random pick-up lines and pseudo-existential queries? Lip settled grumpily into her seat in the far back, nose buried in her textbook. The large book was angled just so that she wouldn’t have to look at Jinsoul. Hyunjin might’ve mentally given her kudos for that, but she was too embittered with the world to care.

Five minutes passed. Seven. Nine and a half. Time was an illusion. Nothing was real. Gowon was muttering to herself. Hyunjin wasn’t sure if her words were practice for a poetic love confession or ancient witches hexes.

“Do you think that hot basketball coach would go out with me?”

Hyunjin wanted to see Jinsoul try, just so she could watch as Vivi shut her down without preamble or sympathy.

“Would Lightning McQueen get car insurance or life insurance?”

Hyunjin let her head drop onto her desk. Nothing could be worse than food withdrawal. It amplified all of the annoyingness around her and made her wholly miserable. She imagined what Heejin would say about her current predicament. Something like “Hyun, stop being such an idiot” or “Hyun, stop being such a baby.” Typical. Even her imagination-Heejin never let her live.

Heejin. What was she doing now? She didn’t have after school activities today. She was probably, Hyunjin realized with a sad sinking in her gut that had nothing to do with hunger, already at home. Away from Hyunjin. Eating an after school snack or studying or curled up under her big comforter for a little nap before dinner. All snuggly and cute. Without Hyunjin to tuck her in. She always said she needed Hyunjin’s stupid big warm body to keep her warm.

The uneaten trail mix suddenly lost its appeal.

She itched for her phone, to send a text, a “Hey loser, got home safe?” or a “Hey dummy, you better not sleep through dinner, food is the most important thing in the world.”

But under Haseul’s increasingly annoyed gaze, she could do nothing but moan sadly into her arms.

“Haseul, are you French? Because Ma _damn_!”

Heejin took French. Heejin had once biked to the store and got a whole baguette to share with Hyunjin when her team hadn’t made it to the finals. Hyunjin had spent thirty minutes trying to get her to pose with it and a beret atop her head. She hadn’t realized until she was on the floor crying from laughter that it was one of the few times Hyunjin had ever neglected food in favor of something else.

“Haseul, are you my appendix? Because I think I need to take you ou--”

“Are you _my_ appendix? Because you’re absolutely _useless_ \--”

Haseul shot to her feet with a loud scootch of her desk, interrupting Lip’s interruption of Jinsoul. “I think Mr. Jeong wouldn’t mind if we ended detention a bit early, right? Right! Everyone please leave.”

Ten minutes before detention was officially over? Hyunjin might’ve found Haseul’s hair the tiniest bit more attractive.

The only person to beat her out was Gowon, who gave her a stiff nod before running off to finish her demonic chants or love letter, whichever it was. Hyunjin couldn’t care less. All she cared about was getting out of here, and getting over to --

“Heejin?” She couldn’t believe her eyes. Sat serenely by the door to detention, earbuds in, head bobbing in time to the music, was Heejin. She noticed a presence near her, and looked up innocently. Hyunjin watched her whole face light up when she saw who it was.

She took her earbuds out and stood. “Hyun! You got out already?”

“I…” Hyunjin, for once, had no teasing words to say. Heejin had waited. For her.

Heejin remembered something. She leaned down and picked up a white takeout bag, thrusting it towards Hyunjin. “It’s still warm! I’m glad; I went across the street to grab you some food because I knew you’d be starving by the time you got out, but I rushed because I didn’t know how long it would take, so by the time I got back you still had a while to go and I was worried it would get cold… Hyun? Why are you looking at me like that? Why aren’t you taking it?”

Hyunjin felt a pleasant warmth in her stomach. Something like butterflies, something like that feeling when you take the first bite of your favourite food that you haven’t had in awhile. Something like complete, utter, gross love.

She reached out to grab not the takeout, but Heejin’s arm. She led her into the nearest room that was unlocked and, luckily, devoid of all annoying students.

“Hyun?” Heejin’s face was completely baffled and so, so unbelievably cute. Hyunjin finally grabbed the annoying bag of food from Heejin and set it aside on a nearby desk. Without wasting another second, she pushed Heejin until she was sitting on the desk right behind her, and leaned down to press their lips together. Surprised, Heejin took a moment to reciprocate, but when she did, Hyunjin felt the warmth in her stomach spread to the very tips of her fingers and toes. She wanted to curl her fingers at how cheesy that was. She blamed Heejin. She instead ran her fingers up Heejin’s jawline with one hand and down to her waist with the other. They stayed like that for what seemed forever, trading slow kisses, and Hyunjin was so glad time was as illusive now as it had been in detention.

Heejin finally pulled away to catch her breath. Her eyes were starstruck. Hyunjin smirked proudly.

“Kim Hyunjin… rejected food?” Heejin let out a breathy laugh. “For me? I’m so honoured.”

“You,” Hyunjin agreed. “My favourite snack.” She leaned back in, and despite Heejin’s punch, she knew she was leaning back in too with a smile even softer than the way she looked at her.

“Let me explain! I wasn’t _actively_ trying to deal drugs!” Jinsoul’s voice suddenly appeared at the door to the room they were in, and then the door was flung open, and then Jinsoul and the principal were standing there, staring at the two girls still very close together, faces red.

Jinsoul’s wolf whistle was even shriller than Olivia’s. “I knew I was a good role model, but seriously Hyunjin, the principal’s office? Lip and I --”

“All three of you. Detention tomorrow.”

Hyunjin made sure to grab the baggie of food on their hasty way out.

She also made sure to kiss Heejin again, soundly, once they were finally free from school, and Hyunjin had devoured the takeout, and Heejin was tucked snuggly under her blankets.

Detention was unbearable, but at least Heejin would be there tomorrow.

The girl in question squirmed and reached her arms out for her stupid big warm space heater to join her.

Seriously, the best thing about loving Heejin?

Hyunjin paused to consider, chewing some of the slightly stale trail mix. Heejin kicked at her with a pout.

Hyunjin grinned and slid under the covers to kiss her some more.


End file.
